Squilvia
Lame? What kind of school is that? — Squilvia, "Love That Squid" Squilvia1 is an octopus that only appears in the episode, "Love that Squid." In that episode, Squidward goes on a date with her. Squilvia is first seen entering the Krusty Krab. Squidward sees her and quickly falls in love with her. Squidward tried to talk to her, but was very nervous and SpongeBob offered to train him to go on a date with her. Description Edit Squilvia has red rectangular pupils in yellow eyes (that are slightly brighter in color than Squidward's). She has short black hair, black eyelashes, a curved nose, and dark pink lips. She is a slightly different shade of blue than Squidward. She wears a pink dress with ruffle tips and carries a velvet purse. History Edit She was seen entering the Krusty Krab to order food. She found the decor quite interesting. Squidward immediately fell in love with her, and tried to talk to her, but was too nervous. SpongeBob helped him, and told Squilvia about Squidward, and she agreed to go on a date with him. Unfortunately for Squidward, it had been a long time since the last time he went out on an actual date, but SpongeBob offered to help him by setting him up on a "practice date." However, the practice date went terribly, causing Squidward to yell at SpongeBob to stay away from him, but then he turns around to see Squilvia standing there, and she admits that she had witnessed the entire exchange. At first, Squidward assumes that Squilvia won't go out with him since he acted like a jerk to SpongeBob. But Squilvia tells him that she actually likes him even more, admitting that she thinks "a guy who can't take fools lightly is 'totally dreamy.'" She then tells Squidward that they should go eat. Relationships Edit Squidward Tentacles Edit Squidward is Squilvia's boyfriend in the episode, "Love that Squid". See the "History" section for more details. It is unknown what happens to the relationship after this episode. It is possible that they went on one date and ended it or dated for a while with the same result. However, this is not confirmed. It is possible that they are still dating by the time of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. If they are still together, it is suggested that they are not living together at this point. This can be proven with two pieces of evidence: 1. SpongeBob is easily able to get into his house and Squidward is able to kick SpongeBob out without confrontation with Squilvia. 2. He is able to speak loudly when he says, "Too bad SpongeBob's not here to enjoy SpongeBob not being here." Trivia Edit * Squilvia is a portmanteau of "squid" and "Sylvia," the latter being a female name. * Her skin color is the same as Squidward's in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. * Strangely, Squidward seemed to like her, but never mentioned her after that episode. It is possible that they broke up. * Her look and voice are similar to Squidette from the episode "Squidville." References Edit We never heard from Squilvia since this episode. Information Edit Squilvia is first seen entering the Krusty Krab and then Squidward loves her. Squidward tries to talk to her but said the wrong words out and SpongeBob offers to train him to be on a date with her. Squilvia has red eyes , black hair, a curved nose, and pink lips. She wears a pink dress with ruffle tips and carries a velvet purse. No one knows if she is new to the town or not knowing if she has any friends. Most likely she's new to Bikini Bottom. It was never re-called if the date went great with her and Squidward. But it seems like the date did go well and they are still currently dating and she could appear in later episodes. Squilvia appeared in appeared in Love That Squid. ''She was seen entering the Krusty Krab to order food. She found it quite interesting. Squidward immediately fell in love with her, and tried to talk to her, but was too nervous. SpongeBob helped him, and told Squilvia about Squidward, and she agreed to go on a date with him. Unfortunately for Squidward, it had been a long time since the last time he went out on an actual date, but SpongeBob offered to help on him by setting him up on a "practice date." However, the practice date went terribly, causing Squidward to yell at SpongeBob to stay away from him, but then he turns around to see Squilvia standing there, and she admits that she had witnessed the entire exchange. Biography Edit Squilvia appeared in ''Love That Squid. ''She was seen entering the Krusty Krab to order food. She found it quite interesting. It was love at first sight. Squidward tried to say "hi" but he was too nervous. SpongeBob talked to Squilvia and told her all about Squidward . She agreed to go out with him. He hadn't been on a date for a while, so SpongeBob offered to help him. The practice date went terribly, causing Squidward to yell at SpongeBob to stay away from him. He turns around to see Squilvia standing there. He thinks that she wouldn't like him because he acted like a jerk. But she tells him she thinks a guy who can't take fools likely is totally dreamy. She then says, "Let's go eat." Squidward gets all happy for being dreamy.ere, and she admits that she had witnessed the entire exchange. At first, Squidward assumes that Squilvia won't go out with him since he acted like a jerk to SpongeBob. But Squilvia tells him that she actually likes him even more, admitting that she thinks "a guy who can't take fools lightly is ''totally dreamy. Let's go eat!" Squidward gets all happy and excited that Squilvia thinks he's dreamy. Appearance Edit She wears a pink dress with ruffle tips and carries a velvet purse. No one knows if she is new to the town or not knowing if she has any friends. Most likely she's new to Bikini Bottom. It was never re-called if the date went great with her and Squidward. But it seems like the date did go well and they are still currently dating and she could appear in later episodes. Squilvia has red eyes, black hair, a curved nose, and pink lips. She wears a pink dress with ruffle tips and carries a velvet purse. No one knows if she is new to the town or not knowing if she has any friends. Most likely she's new to Bikini Bottom. It was never re-called if the date went great with her and Squidward. But it seems like the date went well, so it can be assumed that they're still dating and are possibly boyfriend-and-girlfriend, and Squilvia might appear in later episodes because nothing's ever said about them breaking up. 185px-Squ.jpg 185px-Xx.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main SpongeBob Characters Category:Squids Category:Squidward's family Category:Octopuses Category:Major Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Female Characters